First Night
by Unchained Silence
Summary: [Follow up to Traditionally Unorthodox and Vows of Truth] Their first night as a bonded pair. [Persona 4 ザ・ゴールデン]


**Right, here is the end of this little saga of side stories outside of Sisters at War. Took me a little longer to upload this cause I was taking a break.**

 **This one is dedicated to Sweetknife55 and Vikumiru for the original idea of having a lemon on their marriage (Their idea is in the review left for My Christmas Present). I guess I kinda went with the idea and built around it with this coming last.**

* * *

The room was already lit when they came in; the hotel service knew they were a couple on their first night since the wedding. They tried to get the atmosphere just right for them. But considering the pair, any decision on lighting would have made it hard to break the mood. With a beep and a great crash, Souji kicked the door open and the newly wedded pair entered their hotel room. Naoto's blissfully happy expression as she was currently in the arms of her husband as he confidently strode in and deposited her on the bed with a muted thump. He stretched his arms as he went to close the door.

"Was I too heavy Souji-kun?" He checked twice to make sure it was locked.

"Definitely no, it's just hard to move with this suit on." Naoto blushed heavily as she realised what would come next. She watched intently as Souji strolled to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Are you nervous about tonight? If you are tired we can wait until tomorrow morning." Souji's question took her by surprise.

"I'm fine, it's just this moment made me think of being a high school student again, just childish thoughts."

"Just because it makes you embarrassed doesn't make you childish, there is nothing wrong in indulging in that feeling Princess." He called from beyond the bathroom door. She just sat in personal silence contemplating his answer. She looked up to see Souji with a smirk standing at the foot of the kind size bed. She was so caught up in her own world she didn't notice Souji make his way over to her.

"Hello there." Souji said in a low seductive voice, his lust for the detective heavily intertwined with his words. Her reply was caught in her through as she just gulped. It's not like they haven't been intimate before, it's just with the amount emotion she'd experienced over the day made this time in particular quite intimidating.

"I..." Souji looked at her curiously. "I need to go to the bathroom..." With that she got up the best she could and shuffled uncomfortably to the bathroom.

 _'I think I scared her away...'_ Souji said with a grin as he started to take off his formal clothes. _'Finally, I can take these off...'_

Naoto leaned against the door trying to control her breathing. She took a minute to compose herself.

 _'Why am I getting so worked up, we've done this so many times.'_ She sighed and relaxed before giving her head a quick shake. _'I think the day has just gotten to me...'_

"Naoto?" She heard her husband call from beyond the door.

"Yeah?" She could hear him sigh.

"Did I scare you?" She smiled. Figured he would come asking if she was concerned.

"No, I just needed time to absorb everything that transpired today. It's been very heavy on the emotions." Souji tapped on the door in agreement.

"I understand, a lot of stuff has happened and it hasn't hit me yet that were... married." She glanced down at the ring as it reflected the light from the bathroom.

"Don't worry I'll be out soon. I was just gathering my thoughts." Souji hummed in response. "And no I'm not getting second thoughts Souji." She heard him laugh from beyond the door.

 _'That does sound good, his laugh, and his joy. I want more... I guess it's now or never.'_

She opened the door to see Souji standing on the other side. While he did have his trademark grin on his face, his eyes displayed warmth that she often saw in them when she was around. She reached out to him, arms open.

"Souji-kun, please come and kiss me." He pulled her in close and as soon as their lips connected they both purred from the familiar warm feeling they have whenever they were together. Naoto pressed against him as the feel of his well defined chest against her own sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the lines of his torso now his coat was off and she yearned to get under there. She pulled away from him taking his face in her hands.

"Souji, you look dashing today, you were so handsome." Souji grinned from Naoto's compliment.

"Can't you use sexy?" She smiled coyly.

"I'm old fashioned. You love me because of it." She pulled his face towards hers and resumed the deep kiss they were locked into a moment ago. After a minute he tilted her head so he could disengage and kiss along her neck.

"The zip is on the back and side..." The sleuth whispered seductively. The tone always lit a fire in Souji. He growled as switched the side of her neck and kissed more aggressively. With dexterity born from fighting shadows so many times, he quickly did the first zip on the back, the clothing parting made Naoto gasp as the breeze hit the bare skin of her back. Her hands moved to his waistcoat and quickly undone the four buttons and pulling it apart.

"Naoto-chan..." The Souji muttered. She swooned at the usage of the name. He never used it often unless they were going at each other like this, she loved the signal of the change of pace it had. She faintly heard the zip of the along the side of the dress. As much as she wanted to go wild, she didn't want to ruin one of her most expensive wedding gifts.

"Souji-kun~, I need to step out... Yeah that's it... I need to step out of the dress so it doesn't get ruined." She almost got lost in the passion there. Whenever Souji gently bites her earlobe, it is the quickest thing to get her to disregard everything around them. He grunted as a reply and slowly backed off; she shook the lusty haze from her eyes as she used whatever competency she had left to remove the dress. She shifted away from him and pouted from the lack of attention. She looked at him and saw his warm gaze on her. She blushed hotly as she began to push the dress down her body. The further and further the dress went, the more Souji's eyes grew, when the dress finally hit the floor, all the former leader could do was gasp.

"Whoa..." Under her dress Naoto's bridal underwear was something to behold. It was a silver corset with lace blue flower patterns around her bust with the hem at the bottom coved in blue angel wing patterns. Accompanying them was a silver garter belt with silver stockings.

"Sorry if I seem excessively nervous tonight, this underwear is unusual for me." Souji just shook his head.

"It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." It only made Naoto blush harder.

"Is that so? Maybe I can wear something like this for 'special occasions'?" Souji nodded emphatically.

"I'm never gonna say no." He grinned as he began to unbutton his dress shirt he got four buttons down before Naoto advanced on him putting her hands on his and leaned up to kiss his neck.

"How expensive is that shirt of yours?" Souji raised his eye brow curiously.

"It's easily replaceable." He turned to focus on her face which held a dark mischievous look. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Then I'll owe you a replacement..." She said cryptically.

 _'I've always wanted to do this...'_

"What-" The buttons popped in rapid succession as Naoto savagely ripped his shirt open the rest of the way down. The sheer force caused him to stumble back but Naoto kept a hold of him until he backed against the bed.

"Naoto, you're so forward." She pulled his shirt over his arms as he helped her shake it off.

"You like it when I'm assertive Souji-kun." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it down with one hand and then pushed him to the bed with the other. The two actions together caused them to come off with minimal effort. As he hit the bed, his focus was completely on the sleuth. She stopped her advance for the moment.

"To be honest Souji-kun I'm extremely nervous right now..." She unbuckled the straps of her garter belt from her stockings.

"But by focusing on you, I can quell the nervous feelings I get. Turn them into an energy that is productive and..." She slowly pulled her left stocking off slowly while flashing him a small smile.

"...Fun" She slowly stripped off the other stocking and then threw them both to the side and then walked forward so she stood in between his knees at the edge of the bed. "Anything else Souji-kun?" He matched her smirk with one of his own.

"Yes there is." His legs clasped behind her knees which caused her to fall forward on top of him. Using the momentum of her fall he turned over so she was pinned under him. "You're a feisty one detective."

She blushed but stood defiant in his face of challenge. "I'm never one to back down from something I want. Especially if I have an invested interested in it."

"That is true." Souji smoothly slid down her body. Taking his fingers around the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down revealing Naoto to the room. She squirmed trying to get the zip on the side of her corset undone so she could wiggle out of it. Souji quickly took some time out of admiring her legs to pull the zipper on the side to make sure she could pull herself free.

"Thanks..." She breathed blissfully. She whimpered as he kissed along the inside of her leg. He was teasing her but to let go of some tension now would be so good. "I beg of you, please don't tease me tonight." She moaned.

Souji took a quick peek at her face, her eyes were glazed over in lust and her skin while fair, he could see the first forms sweat appearing. Souji smiled as he got to work. "Certainly Mrs Shirogane, it will be my pleasure."

The first stroke of his tongue caused her voice to hitch in surprise. She shivered as the second one drew across her petals. The third concentrated on her the small bud of pleasure and twirled along its outline.

"S-Souji-kun!" The detective under him cried out as she laced her fingers in his hair. "Please keep going..." She begged. Souji not one to disappoint, he his tongue concentrated on the space just below her clitoris and used his right index finger just to ease its way in-between her folds. She grunted and bucked against him at the sudden intrusion but moaned shortly after. Taking that as a sign to continue, his tongue circled around her clit slowly while his index finger pumped in time. The recipient shuddered and moaned under his care. Souji curled his index finger hoping he could brush it against her G-Spot.

"Souji-kun... That feels so good..." He took her clit between his lips gently and increased the tempo of his finger causing Naoto to buck wildly.

"I-I don't think I can take much more..." She moaned. Her lower tone of voice was completely thrown away as feminine groans and cries filled the room. Her voice spurred him on; it was like music to his ears and wouldn't want to listen to anything else right now.

"I'm going come Souji-kun. Please make me..." She breathed. Souji let go over clit with his lips and then ran his tongue along it with another curl of the finger, which was just enough to push her over the edge.

"Gyah!" She shouted as her body rocked violently. Her hips working on their own with no sense of self control bucked madly against his face. Souji carried on his ministrations blindsiding her with another orgasm crashing on top of her. The intensity was too much as her small body arched as it became as tense as possible before finally crashing down to the bed in absolute relaxation. Souji lifted his head from between her legs, pulled back to reality by the sobbing coming from his wife. He moved up the bed as quickly as possible to see if there was anything wrong but when he got there Naoto had the brightest smile on her face with the tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"I love you so much Souji-kun." She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed herself as much as possible against him.

"Are you ok there Naoto?" His voice still full of concern, she shook her head against his neck.

"It's just today has been so emotional." She pulled away to wipe her tears. "I-I've never been so generally happy before. It's all a bit too hard to contain." She let out a breath like the world had been lifted from off her shoulders."I can finally relax now after it's been such a hectic day, I must admit, I contemplated on so many details on the wedding it has been hard to gather my own thoughts and take everything in."

Souji smirked. "So that helped huh?" She smiled in return.

"That orgasm helped so much. I feel so much better." She slowly rolled them over so she was straddling Souji.

She sat up, bearing all of herself to him, "Since you gave me so much time, affection, patience and care, I'm going to give you all of my love." She leaned down to tease him with a small kiss.

"I always look forward to whatever you give me." She hummed in approval as she looked back to pull off his boxers with Souji raising his hips to help her in the endeavour. Once off she turned to face him, grinding a little to bring a small moan from him. She reached behind herself to take a hold of him in her hand and stroked lovingly, happy to feel that he was already at full length. That elicited a small gasp from him and he clasped his hands to her hips.

"Naoto-chan..." She got an ego boosted whenever she got Souji to moan like that. Everyone knew he was a very strong individual who made his best to keep the calm demeanour whenever he could. While Naoto was on the endless end of teasing from her husband, she did things which allowed him to free himself from his normal stoic and calm persona. Taking a firm grip on him, she shuffled back and then lifted her hips to line up accordingly then sunk down with ease. The connection generated earned them both a synchronised moan.

"It's in..." She mumbled with a strain voice. Souji could only nod slowly.

"Inside you feels so good." Souji was about to put his hand on her hips to start moving but he was stopped by a soft hand to his chest.

"Allow me please." Naoto told him softly as she scooped up his hands and held them together above his head in her right. Slowly she began to grind against him using her left hand against his chest to steady herself.

"N-Naoto..." He muttered she leaned down to kiss along his neck and bite him softly. He shuddered under her actions. While she didn't mind Souji leading the way, her being in charge and in control gave her that bolt of confidence she didn't know she had. With a coy smile she began to increase her speed her hips to start to move more roughly.

"I want to make you feel good Souji-kun" she moaned in his ear. She could feel him tense in reaction to her words. Her hips shifted to begin a rotating action instead bucking against him. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible. Tonight is the night where she would make love to him. She will make him hers. She let go of his hands then used both of hers to splay across his chest and prop herself up.

"This feels good..." The former leader groaned. His words attracted her attention and for the first time since they started she took in the look on his face. His eyes were clamped shut, his expression was tense and strained like he was holding back. Naoto smiled cutely.

 _'This won't do..._ '

She leaned down. "Souji-kun... Don't hold back... Let me love you..." She started to move faster but kept the rhythm steady. She leaned down further and bit his earlobe. "...You are mine Souji-kun." With that his hands shot to her hips and held on to them as tightly as possible as he buried himself as far as he could inside her. Naoto was knocked of her natural metronome momentarily but she caught her bearings by moving against him at his speeds. It didn't take long for all of his tension to leave him.

"Na-Naoto I'm coming..." He grunted as his body tensed she leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"Make me whole..." The sleuth whispered against his lips, it was all he needed as he finished inside of his wife for the first time. Naoto lost control of the situation as an orgasm hit her. She was so caught up in her partner's well being she forgot about the tension building in her own body. She cried out to the heavens as her climax washed through her. She gripped her husband like her life depended on it. Skin going red from the pressure her hands were holding on to. Just like that the couple's tension disappeared as they relaxed against each other, both of them panting for breath from their physical exertion.

"Naoto that was amazing..." She grinned as she kissed him with all the strength she had left.

"Only for you." He pulled her close.

"Thank you so much, I plan on making you as happy as you can be until however long we are on this planet." He laced his fingers with hers.

"You already know how, and I'll do the same thing for you." He stroked her back softly causing the bluenette to hum.

"Should we get washed up and ready for bed?" Naoto curled into him even more.

"I'm too comfortable to move. Can we proceed with that tomorrow?" Souji ruffled her hair.

"No, no. It's been a long day, we can relax some more in the bath together. Plus were all still sticky and sweaty still..." Naoto turned to face him, with a devilish smile.

"I thought you liked playing dirty and 'making a mess' of me like you said?" Souji panicked and flushed out of embarrassment.

"You heard that?" She nodded.

"Yeah." She lifted herself off him and got off the bed. Once her feet touched the ground she stretched, working out all of kinks in her joins from their physical activity."So are you coming?"

Souji couldn't resist that pout. "Yeah I'm on my way."

* * *

 **And that's that. Well at this point I've done all of the general M Rated stuff I want so at this point I'll take the odd request and see what I make of it. I have a few other projects to finish here so I'll upload those soon.**

 **さよなら**


End file.
